The Hood's Daughter
by rozy8
Summary: In this story, we follow Evie and Tin-tin as they form an unlikely friendship and face all their troubles together (That sounds so cheesy, I know, but I can't think of anything better off the top of my head.)
1. Chapter 1: Evie's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds, or any of the characters in this except Evie.**

* * *

School. Evie's one life dream. Of course, the fact that Dad wouldn't be there was ruining it slightly, but she was used to that. Her Dad was never there for anything important. Not since her mum died. But that was pretty much her whole life, since she was three at the time, and that was eleven years ago. As Evie sat in the back of the taxi, she wished more than anything that she was sitting with her Mum on one side of her, and her Dad on the other. Instead, she had one of her Dad's "Associates" sitting on one side of her, and her school bag on the other. Evie felt her stomach tighten as the taxi pulled up in front of her new school. _This is it,_ she told herself, _this is the start of my new life as a_ normal _kid._

As she entered the main reception area, she saw a small crowd by the main desk. She immediately sorted them into which family is which. There were 3 kids, all of which came from different families. There was an Indian girl, wearing the same uniform as her, who was there with her mother and father. There were also two boys, who were wearing the uniform of the boys school on the other end of town, The one with glasses was there with his dad, and the one with braces was there with his dad and his brother. Evie watched these kids enviously, wishing she was there with her family, not just with one of her dad's men. The kid with braces turned around, saw her, and smiled at her. Evie smiled back. Why not be nice to this kid who she would probably never even see again.

After she was introduced to the principal and shown around the school, Evie was taken to her dormitory and left there to unpack. Bruce had left her at the first moment possible, so she had had to take the tour alone. Now, in her dorm, she let a wave of tiredness wash over her and she flopped onto her bed. Just before she fell asleep, another girl walked into the room. Evie recognised her immediately. She was the girl from the main reception area.  
"Have I seen you before?" the girl asked.  
"I was behind you in the reception." Evie replied  
The girl nodded. "With your... father?"  
"Uuhhh... sort of Uncle." Evie said hesitantly.  
"Cool. So I guess we're roomies!"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Tin-tin."  
"Evie."  
"Is that short for anything?"  
"Evangeline. You?"  
"Tanusha."


	2. Chapter 2: Tin-tin's POV

School. Tin-tin hardly ever got nervous, but here she felt like she was wearing a belt that was several notches too small. But it wasn't like she was alone. Not like the girl who was behind her in the main reception area. She was with a man who didn't look like anyone's dad. He looked like the sort of person that you wouldn't want to meet on a dark night. The poor girl looked quite relieved when he left, just after they entered. The girl herself looked completely different from the man. She had black, wavy hair, that she let loose, so it tumbled down her shoulders. she also wore a red Alice band, to keep it off her face. She was obviously wearing makeup, but in a way it wasn't obvious. This seriously confused Tin-tin, but she tried not to think about it too much. She would probably never see this girl again.

As she hugged her parents goodbye, Tin-tin felt like she was going to cry. Then Jeff put his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck out there." "Out where?" Tin-tin was confused. She was only going to school, after all. "In the big wide world." Jeff replied. Tin-tin smiled. then Alan and Fermat walked up to her. "Good luck." Fermat said. "See you in a few weeks." Alan added. Tin-tin laughed and pulled them into a tight group hug. As they left, she noticed the girl watching them leave, with an almost pained expression on her face. Then she saw Tin-tin looking at her and quickly turned away. Just then one of the older girls came to take Tin-tin on a tour of the school.

After the tour, Tin-tin was shown to her new dormitory. "You will be sharing with another girl. She's already in there. She just got here today as well." the older girl told her. Tin-tin nodded and prepared herself. Having spent her whole life on the island, she had never met another girl her age. She was very nervous right now. She prepared herself as she walked through the door. As soon as she walked in, she couldn't believe it. It was the girl from the reception area!

They had a small conversation, introduced themselves, and got to know each other. The girl's name was Evie, short for Evangeline. The man she had arrived with was an uncle, apparently. Evie had also said that her mum had died when she was around three years old, and that since then her dad had never supported her in anything, never gone to school things, nothing. Tin-tin felt really sorry for her. And rather guilty, considering she had been standing right in front of Evie with not her own parents with her, but also Fermat, Alan, Brains, Mr Tracy and Scott.

Later, after dinner, Tin-tin came back to her dormitory to hear Evie yelling at something, or someone. Tin-tin stood outside the door, unsure of whether she should go in or not. Then she heard a crash.


	3. Chapter 3: Evie's POV

Evie woke up when she heard the crash. She was standing there, in a position that told her she had just thrown something, facing a wall that had a small dent in it, and china shards underneath. _O_ _h, crap s_ he thought as Tin-tin came running in. "What happened?" Tin-tin demanded to know. Evie took a deep breath. _Stay calm._ She had been telling herself that for 8 years. "I don't actually know. " She tried to explain to Tin-tin. "I was on the phone to my dad, and then suddenly I was here, having just thrown a vase." Evie could tell that Tin-tin was confused. "I know it doesn't sound too legit, but it happens a lot." But Tin-tin was shaking her head, with an understanding look on her face. "I completely understand." Tin-tin said. Evie couldn't believe it. She thought she had lost her first ever friend. "You-you do?" "Yeah, my friend Alan- you know, the one with braces,- he has a horrible temper when he's talking to his dad." Evie shook her head. "This is different. I have no control over what I'm doing." Just then, Evie's phone rang. She glanced at it, saw it was her dad, and felt sick to her stomach. "Excuse me, I have to take this." She explained to Tin-tin. "Sure. I'll be in the rec room if you need me." Was Tin-tin's reply. Evie smiled as she left the room, and then answered the phone. "Hey Dad. what's up?" She asked, trying to sound casual. "Did it work?" Was her father's demanding reply. "Yes, Dad, it worked." Evie could hear her dad plotting. "Excellent. Now we know how far the range is, we can put the plan into action!" Evie hung up. She knew that if she didn't her dad would forget to, and it would just keep running forever. He always did that when he was exited.

That night, Evie didn't want to go to sleep. She had no idea when her dad would try it again. Also, she had a feeling that Tin-tin might not want to be her friend if she found out the truth. She didn't know Tin-tin very well, and so she had no idea how she would take something this big. Something about her said that she seemed to be more of a crime fighter than a bystander. Plus, Evie couldn't help but think about the blonde haired boy she saw in the reception area. He and Tin-tin looked like good friends, and he did not look like someone she would want to cross with. Maybe it was just paranoia, but she felt that this just couldn't get out. It would ruin everything.

Tin-tin woke up in the middle of the night. Evie noticed that her eyes flashed a sort of yellowy-orange, before melting back to normal. She also saw the slits. Then she knew. When Tin-tin asked her why she was still awake, she just felt that she had to tell her. She took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Tin-tin's POV

Tin-tin didn't know how to take this. Her first ever best friend's dad was the sort of person who would cause the sort of thing that IR would try to stop. But she knew that a person's family isn't the person themself. Heck, her own uncle was The Hood! Her dad's brother! She knew that she would keep on thinking of Evie as a friend. But maybe Evie wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. She had seemed quite stressed as she told her. Evie refused to tell Tin-tin who her father was though. Probably a good thing. If Jeff found out then there would be hell to pay. Tin-tin felt the need to tell Alan and Fermat for some reason. She reached for her phone. She tried Alan a few times, but it always ended up going to voicemail. So she tried Fermat. Same thing. Tin-tin sighed. Then she heard the bell ring. She would have to save it for another time. Just as she was about to go and find Evie, who had run off as soon as she told Tin-tin, the bell again rang to indicate the start of class. Things just weren't going Tintin's way today.

At the end of the day's lessons, she checked her phone and saw that she had several missed calls from Alan and Fermat. She immediately called them back on Fermat's number. He answered after the first ring.  
"Tin-tin? Are you OK? We were so worried about you!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm fine,"she said, "but you're not gonna like what I have to say."  
Then she heard Alan and guessed that Fermat had put her on speakerphone.  
"Tin-tin! What's wrong? We called you, like, a bajillion times! Why didn't you pick up?"  
He kept babbling on like this until Tin-tin yelled at him to shut up over the phone.  
"Have I ever told you about my roommate?"  
"No," Alan replied, "you haven't."  
"She says that her Dad is pure evil."  
Fermat sighed. "He can't be worse than The Hood."  
"I said that." Tin-tin countered. "She just ran off.  
"So, what do we do? Tell Dad?" Alan asked thoughtfully.  
"NO!" yelled Tin-tin so loudly and fiercely that a prefect popped her head around the door to make sure everything was okay. When she was gone, Fermat spoke up.  
"So, what _are_ we gonna do?" asked Fermat. "Just sit around and do nothing?"  
"We can't." said Alan. "We aren't members of IR for nothing."  
"But how do we even find out who he is?" Fermat enquired.  
"I can think of one way." said Tin-tin. "I'll ask her about him."  
"How are you going to do that? I thought you said she ran away as soon as she mentioned him?" countered Alan.  
"I'll mention my Uncle." she said.

Tin-tin couldn't sleep that night. She had a plan. Evie had crept in late and Tin-tin felt that she was trying to avoid her. So, she decided that she would catch her before she could sneak out early. Sure enough, Evie woke up really early and silently started to get ready for breakfast.  
"Hey." Tin-tin saw Evie freeze in the darkness. She turned the light on.  
"You practically gave me a heart attack!" Evie said. "What are you doing up this early?"  
"I could ask the same of you." Tin-tin countered.  
"I asked first." Evie replied.  
"I was waiting for you."  
Evie snorted. "How ironic, I was trying to avoid you."  
"Evie, about last ni-"  
Evie interrupted. "There's nothing to say."  
"Shut up and listen. Your dad. I know that he may seem really bad, but my uncle nearly killed my whole family by freezing us to death. Then he tried to kill my friend's family through lack of oxygen. Then he tried to strangle my best friend. Because of an accident that killed my mum and his wife. And nearly killed him. We had nothing to do with it."  
Evie looked confused. "But-my dad tried to avenge my mum in ways that nearly killed innocent people." Then she broke down crying. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Evie's POV

Evie couldn't believe what she just heard. Tin-tin claimed that her uncle was the world's biggest villain. She had to tell her dad. There was no-one who was a bigger villain than The Hood! Had she stopped to think, an idea of the truth may have come to her. But she didn't.  
"WHAT!" The Hood yelled. "How does she not know about me! I took over Tracy Island! I created an EMP that took out all of London! HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW ME!"  
Evie started crying. She always did that when her dad was yelling. "I don't know, Dad. Please calm down!"  
Her father stopped raging and sounded thoughtful. "Your roommate. What does she look like?"  
Evie stopped to think. "She's about 13, with black hair, blue-grey eyes, and a half Native American skin tone. Why?" Evie was confused. Why would her father be interested in how Tin-tin looked?  
But her father only reply was: "Ask her about her uncle."

Later, she and Tin-tin were talking, and she brought up the conversation of Tin-tin's uncle as casually as she could. "So, your uncle. What exactly did he do?" Tin-tin sighed. "You've heard of the Thunderbirds, right?"  
Evie laughed nervously. Where would this go? "Yeah, of course! Who hasn't?"  
Tin-tin bowed her head. "He took over their home base, Tracy Island. And do you remember the 2010 London EMP?"  
Evie nodded.  
"That was him."  
Evie dropped her glass and ran out of the room.  
Evie cried. Evie cried and cried and cried. Tin-tin had trusted her, but if she were to find out, then their friendship would be broken. Evie first and only friend would be lost.


	6. Chapter 6: Tin-tin's POV

Tin-tin watched Evie run out of the room. _What was_ that _about?_ She wondered. She thought about what she had said. She had just told her first friend off the island the truth about her uncle. And then Evie had been the one to run out of the room. Not her. Tin-tin thought back to the first time she had brought up her uncle. Evie had claimed that no-one was worse than her uncle. Then this happened. Tin-tin thought some more. If Evie's dad was just as bad as The Hood, then why would she be upset about that? Unless… Evie felt really uneasy. She pulled open her laptop and opened Skype. Then she immediately called Alan. She had never felt more relieved to see Alan's face. "Tin-tin! Hey! What's up?"

"Where's Fermat?" She replied.

"He's doing homework in the form room."

Tin-tin immediately called Fermat on a group chat. "Hey, what are you doing? I'm trying to study!" Fermat exclaimed when he answered.

Tin-tin sighed. "I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Alan asked.

"You know my room-mate?"

"Evie?" Fermat replied.

"Yeah. I think she and I might be cousins." Tin-tin said uncertainly.

Fermat looked thoughtful. "But if she is your cousin, wouldn't that mean…" He trailed off

Alan looked confused. "Mean what?" Then his face went very somber. "Oh…"

"We need to tell Mr Tracy. Immediately." said Fermat.

"But we don't know if it's true." Tin-tin countered.

"How do we find out?" asked Alan.

"I can only think of one way." said Tin-tin.

"What?" Alan asked.

"How quickly can you guys get over here?" she asked.

"Sorry, I got grounded for doodling in class. I can only go to the girls school in a family-based emergency." said Alan.

"Oh. Never mind." Tin-tin said dejectedly.


	7. Chapter 7: Alan's POV

Alan woke up with a start. He looked up and saw his dean standing over him. He looked over to his alarm clock. 2:57.  
"Get up, Mr Tracy. There's been an emergency at the girl's school."  
"What? Wha-what happened?"  
"Your cousin, Tin-tin, got into a fight with her roommate at around 1:30."  
Alan gasped. "Is she okay?"  
"She is in the hospital with very serious injuries. She wanted to see you and Mr Hackenbacker. She also said something about a knowing a hoodie."  
Alan sighed. He knew what she meant. Evie must be the Hood's daughter.  
Just after he thought this, Fermart walked into the room.  
"Mr Hackenbacker, how nice of you to join us."  
Fermat looked understandably surprised, seeing the dean in his room.  
"Is everything alright, sir?" he enquired, mightily confused.  
"There's no time to explain. Get dressed and meet me at reception."  
As their dean left, Fermat turned to Alan with a puzzled expression.  
"What the heck is going on here, Alan?  
"Tin-tin got into a fight with Evie. I think she came out worst."  
Fermat looked worried. "But I thought you can only leave in a family emergency?"  
"Our parents all said we are cousins, remember? Just in case."  
"Oh, yeah."  
They didn't talk much as they got changed and walked down to the reception area to meet the dean.  
"You took your time, boys. Come on, let's go."

On the ride to the hospital, Alan just stared out of the car window. He was feeling pretty down. First he had gotten grounded, then Kyle had made fun of him for being a "fan" of the Thunderbirds _again,_ and now this. All he could think about was how Tin-tin had been sharing a room with the hood's daughter for about half a term. He hoped Evie was going to get punished for it.  
Suddenly, Fermat spoke up.  
"What exactly is wrong with Tin-tin?"  
Their dean looked at him through the rear-view mirror.  
"I don't know exactly, but her dean told me it is very serious."  
They didn't talk until they got to the hospital. As they entered, Fermat hung back.  
"What's up?" Alan enquired.  
"I don't like hospitals." Fermat answered.  
"Why not?"  
"Do you remember when I broke my leg and came into the hospital?"  
Alan cringed and nodded. That wasn't a pretty memory.  
"Well, they said it was a clean break and gave me a cast. That's why I was called a wimp, remember? Because I still couldn't walk."  
"Yeah, so?" Alan replied.  
"When I got back to Tracy Island, Virgil looked at it and told me that the bone was completely crushed."  
"So?"  
"So, the hospital had got it completely wrong."  
"Enough chit-chat! Come on, Tanusha is this way!" Their dean interrupted.


	8. Chapter 8: Evie's POV

Evie sat down in the principal's office. When she heard the door open, she turned around. Her gaze followed the headmistress as she walked through the door, around the desk, and sat down.  
"I hope you understand just how serious your actions were."  
Evie just nodded, looking down at the ground.  
"Normally, I would expel any students who show such threatening behaviour. But, seeing as this is your first school, I will make allowances."  
Evie looked up in surprise. Was she really going to be allowed to stay at the school after she literally hospitalised Tin-tin?  
"Really?"  
"But there will be severe consequences. And, of course, you will be changing roommates. Do you understand?"  
Evie nodded and slumped down in her seat. If they were changing rooms, then Tin-tin would probably avoid her. She would never get to apologise. And she would never make another friend. Already, all of the other girls would point at her, and whisper behind their hands. The younger girls would stare at her in awe, as if she had committed murder or something.  
Just then, Evie's dean walked in, walked over to the headmistress, and whispered something in her ear.  
Evie's headmistress looked at her. "You will be pleased to know that Tin-tin has just woken up."  
Evie looked up, worried.  
"However, her injuries are still very severe."  
Evie nodded. She hoped she would be allowed to visit Tin-tin in hospital, but she probably wouldn't be.  
Then, her headmistress stood up. "You may go. Hurry, or you'll be late for class."  
As Evie started down the corridor, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw her dean looking at her, concerned.  
"Would you like to visit Tin-tin in hospital?"  
Evie couldn't believe her ears. "Really?"  
"I think apologising would take the great burden off your conscience. I have noticed your grades have already been changing drastically, and Tin-tin only went into hospital yesterday."  
Evie nodded.  
"I can take you right now, if you like. But remember, Tin-tin might not want to see you., and you have to respect that."  
Evie nodded again and smiled. She hoped Tin-tin would want to see her, but at least she would know where she stands with Tin-tin.


	9. Chapter 9: Tin-tin's POV

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading so far. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but I don't really have a schedule when it comes to writing. Also, please review. I love reading what others think about my writing. Stay awesome!**

* * *

Tin-tin woke up. The first thing she was aware of was pain. Lots of pain. Then she heard a beep. A very consistent beep. Then she realised. That beeping was her heartbeat. She tried to sit up, putting all her body weight onto her arms. Her left arm collapsed immediately, and her body flopped down, followed by yet more pain. Suddenly, her ears started ringing. Wait, no. They weren't ringing, it was one long beep. She realised that it was the heart monitor. _Does that mean I'm dead?_ Then she realised that if she was dead, then she couldn't be thinking anything. Just then, a doctor and two nurses ran into the room.

"She's awake!" One of the nurses exclaimed.  
The other nurse walked around to the other side of her bed and turned off the heart monitor. "There you go, that'll help your headache."  
Just then, Tin-tin realised that she had a pounding headache.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Then another nurse came in.  
"Ms Kyrano, you have two visitors."  
"Alan and Fermat?"  
The nurse shook her head. "They came last time you woke up. This is your dean and your friend."  
"Evie?" Tin-tin asked just as they walked into the room.  
Evie ran over to the side of the bed. "Oh my god! You're awake! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
Tin-tin laughed. "Calm down. One sentence at a time. I just woke up."  
Evie blushed. "Sorry. Are you okay?"  
"I'm- well- I don't actually know what happened."  
Evie went pale. "You- you don't?"  
Tin-tin was confused. Why was that such a big deal?  
Just then, their dean made a pointed coughing noise.  
Evie gulped and looked straight into Tin-tin's eyes.  
"Tin-tin. There's something I need to tell you."  
The Dean gave the doctor and nurses a Look, and they all left the room.  
"You know we're best friends, right?"  
Tin-tin nodded. "Of course." She had a sneaking suspicion she knew where this was going.  
"I would never hurt you on purpose." Evie said, on the brink of tears.  
Tin-tin did a double take. "Wait, this was you?"  
Evie nodded, bursting into tears.  
Suddenly, Tin-tin didn't even know what came over her.  
"Get out." She said coolly.  
"I- What?"  
"Get out. I never want to see you again!" Tin-tin was practically screaming at this point.  
The dean came in and hustled Evie out. As Tin-tin watched her walking out of the room, she felt a pang of regret. Her only friend, and she had just lost her. And she had a feeling that it wasn't either of their faults.


	10. Chapter 10: Evie's POV

Evie was miserable. Her new roommate kept making fun of her. She missed Tin-tin.  
She kept trying to catch her, but she was always too late. Their classes had all been changed up, so they were never in class together. Tin-tin was purposefully ignoring her and spent all her time skyping her cousins.  
 _Wait. If the boys at the boys' school are Tin-tin's cousins, would that make them my cousins too?_ Evie thought, sitting alone in her room. She did that a lot. Thinking. She was definitely not doing schoolwork now. It was a shame.  
When she came to school, she was excited. Excited to learn, to work really hard, and to make friends. Now she was alone, and not even trying in class. She had given up. She was just about to finish up her homework and go to bed when she got a phone call.

She checked the caller ID. _Oh dear lord, no,_ She thought, _N_ _ot now._ It was her father.  
"Evie." Her father said the second she picked up the phone.  
"What?" Evie asked. "I'm doing homework." She glanced down at her lap. That was a bit of a lie. Her algebra book lay open, but she had barely glanced at it since she opened it.  
"What happened? Is she dead?"  
Evie's mouth set in a firm line. She had thought that her father had only wanted to hurt Tin-tin, to make her scared. But this... she wasn't even surprised anymore. Her father had done a lot worse.  
"Dad... why?"  
"Well? Is she?"  
Evie's mind was racing. Her father didn't even care that he tried to force her to kill her own best friend. Well. Ex-best friend, now.  
She could only think of one way out of this. "Yes," she said. "Tin-tin is dead."  
Her dad laughed manically. "Well done. Well, I suppose you no longer need to go to school. I'll send a man to pick you up tomorrow morning."  
"What!" Evie asked, shocked. "But I like it here!" A total lie on her part, but anything was better than home.  
"That doesn't matter. You've done your job, I need you back at home now."  
Evie smiled slightly. Needed. She wasn't wanted here, but she was needed at home. Finally.  
She just hoped she'd get time to apologise to Tin-tin first.


End file.
